Don't Forget To
by doggirl2772
Summary: Words are repeated. Over and over, forever reminding him of what he's left behind, and what he lives and fights for. However, to obey the words spoken in fits of tears and emotions, he must first succeed and complete his mission. Will he ever return home?
1. Remember Us

**A/N:** Hi Everybody! This is my first TMNT fic I've put up on here, although not my first fanfic on here or the first TMNT one that I've planned, so please tell me anything that might be useful. I'm trying to capture their mannerisms and thoughts and the feel of writing them. But I've never written anything for really BIG shows/comics/movies/books/etc, that have HUGE fan bases with die-hard fans. I've sorta come from a small show with a few die-hard fans, me being one of them. But enough of my gibber gabber! Lets start this thing!

_**This is flashbacks**_

'This is thinking.'

This is regular, third person narrative

"And this is speech"

Criticism is welcome, just please be gentle. I bruise easily. XD Also, this is based BEFORE the fourth movie, or the TMNT movie.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Leo, April, Donnie, Casey, Raph, Master Splinter, Mikey, Leatherhead, Professor Honeycutt, Bishop, Shredder, Karai... yeah, you get the point. XD

* * *

**Chapter 1: Remember Us**

Leonardo placed a bottle in his bag and stopped, chancing another look around him. He still couldn't believe what he was about to do, or what had been asked of him. The blue banded turtle gulped as his eyes skimmed the room in a last, fleeting glimpse; a childish part of him silently praying that there was something more that he needed, just so he could stay with his family longer. But he would do as his Sensei told of him; he would not go against the elderly rat's wishes. After all, his father only wanted the best for him and the family, so there must be a special reason for his departure. Splinter's earlier words came to him then.

_**"Leonardo, to further your training and leadership skills, you must travel to Central America."**_

_**"But, why Sensei? How can I protect and lead my brothers if I'm gone?"**_

_**"Ah, my son, but right now your brothers are not the ones that need guidance. You are young, and are already troubled with great responsibility on your shoulders. But to better yourself as ninja, as well as a leader, you must first know how to handle yourself."**_

_**"I... I'm afraid I don't exactly understand, Master."**_

_**"It is alright my son, for you will learn in time, and with great patience. But for now, I feel deeply that to better yourself, as one and as a team leader, you must journey off."**_

_**Leonardo just sat there in silence, letting this new information sink in, before answering with a final bow, "As you wish, Father."**_

Gasping for air that he had not known he hadn't breathed, the eighteen year old hastily wiped at his brown eyes as tears formed at the corners. He would not cry. This was for the best. He could do this. He _would_ do this. With one last shaking inhale, the eldest turtle grabbed his pack and crossed the room without another thought. Leo closed the door to the room that had been his for the last year since the Foots' attack; pausing only for a split second as he heard the gentle, reassuring click of it being shut.

"So, um... yer really goin' then, huh?"

The sound of his brother's voice startled him more then it should have, but he didn't let it show as he turned to face the other. His gaze drifted immediately to Raphael's eyes; golden orbs starring into his own seriously. He couldn't even look his brother in the eye for more then a few moments as he muttered softly, "Yeah. I… I guess I am."

The hothead just stared at his older brother for a moment, not sure what to feel about the news. Raph blunk as numb emotions rose up and bubbled at the thought of Leo leaving them.

'Leaving them... God, how that sounded! It sounded as if he was abandoning them! _**'Yet,' **_Raph thought for a moment, 'That's exactly what Leo is doing.'

The thought alone boiled up a white hot fury that blinded him for a moment. But, seeing the look on his brother's face interrupted his anger. The red banded ninja opened his mouth to speak, but found nothing. In frustration and awkwardness, Raph placed a dark green hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it back and forth.

Leo finally found the strength to raise his head up to look at his younger sibling, who was nervously rubbing his hand against the back of his neck; just like the hothead to get quiet and awkward when he was leaving. Smiling to himself, Leonardo felt a pit of warmth in his stomach at the familiar sight, slowly soaking in his brother's form. He was determined to have his family's images embedded into his brain; remember their voices, their eyes, their individual personalities. He felt his light brown eyes glaze over slightly as he thought of the journey ahead, and how he had somehow always known that they would all be going their different ways. But, he had never imagined that the time would come so soon... or that he would be the first to go.

The two stood in awkward silence before Leo cleared his throat, thinking to himself how the small noise had sounded as loud as a gun shot, "Well, I guess this is goodbye then."

"Yeah... right."

"Until we meet again, little brother."

Raphael sighed and gave a muffled curse as he felt the sting of tears. He smirked softly as he collected himself and held out his hand to his brother, "See ya later, Fearless."

Leonardo gripped the red one's hand and gave it a firm shake as he gave a curt nod, smiling back at the other, "Sooner then you think, hothead."

The red banded turtle gave a relaxed chuckle before giving his older brother one last look. He then turned and walked away, hoping to make it to his room before the tears finally over took him. Raphael didn't have to make it very far; he looked behind him to see an empty hallway. Taking a gulping breath, he was about to open his door when he heard something. A sort of choked back noise. Frowning to himself, he kept moving to the end of the hallway, hearing the noise clearer then before and in faster rhythm. He glanced at the entrance of his smartest brother's bedroom before softly peering in through the crack left by the open door. He felt his heart quicken at the sight and he quietly pushed the object aside so that he could see better. Although there really was no need for stealth as the two didn't notice their elder brother's form in the doorway.

Raph bit his bottom lip hard as he saw his two younger brothers crying in each others arms on the bed. Well, it was more Mikey sobbing hard and profusely into Donnie's arms as said purple loving terrapin tried to comfort youngest brother. But the second eldest could see the glimmer of tears running down Donnie's face and gently litter the top of Mikey's head as he spoke in a soothing voice to the younger terrapin.

"I-I don't understand! W-Why d-does he hafta leave us? Did we do something wrong? Di-Did _I_ do something wrong?" Michelangelo asked in stuttered and choppy sentences, hiccuping a couple times as he spoke. His wonderful baby blue eyes were red and bloodshot from the recent cry fest as he looked up at his brainy brother in worry and obvious pain.

"No Mikey, it's not like that at all," Donatello whispered gently, his voice not too badly broken. "It's not because of us, Mikey. He's going so he can train to be a better leader."

"He can still train for that here with us!"

"Mike, it-it's not the same. He... I... Master Splinter said he has to go in order to complete some form of leader training. It's like when he went to go train with the Ancient One two years ago, remember?"

"I guess s-so. But... I-I just... I mean..."

"I know Mikey," Donnie muttered, gathering his baby brother even tighter in his arms, and hearing his own breath hitch at the thought, "You don't have to say it. I know."

**-x-x-x-x-**

Leonardo stood in the middle of the lair, staring around at what had become his home. He mentally took photos of every little detail, every little crevice, every little piece of furniture and space that they had in the abandoned building. Every little piece of his home. From the nearly spotless kitchen, to Don's new lab, to Mikey's entertainment system, to the dojo.

The sight of their training room reminded him of his newest task and how far he would have to travel. How hard he would have to train if he wanted to come back to his brothers soon.

Exhaling deeply, Leonardo was about to knock on his Master's door when he heard the elderly rasp of, "You may enter," and marveling for the thousandth time how their Sensei could feel their presence before them even making themselves known. The eldest turtle slid open the door and shut it behind him before walking up to Master Splinter's desk and kneeling before it. Head quickly bowing in respect, he looked up at his father figure and mentor, "I have packed my things, Sensei. I shall leave at first light."

The gray rat looked at his eldest pupil with a heavy heart; his mind racing with both thoughts of a worried parent and a concerned teacher. He knew it was normal for all parents to feel apprehensive of their children going out in the world, and he also knew that this was the best way for Leonardo to gain some important life skills as well as training for whatever the world would put his family up against next. Looking down at the teenager, he could feel the uneasiness that enveloped the young ninja as well as the turmoil that battled within the other's presence. "Very well, my student. And do not worry; we shall be here awaiting your return." The ninja master stood up from his spot behind his desk, watching as Leonardo did the same. The rat came around and stared up at his student, suddenly feeling his parenting emotions overwhelm him, as he gave the blue banded turtle a final hug, "Safe journey, my son."

"I will miss you, Father," Leo whispered, trying to keep his emotions from pouring out on that very spot. He gave a final bow to his master and turned to leave the room. He was about to close the door when he heard his name be called.

"Leonardo."

The oldest looked back at his Sensei, "Yes Master?"

"The world is full of trouble, my son. Deep and dark, it lurks in the shadows; and so must we, to try and stop it from praying on those that are innocent and helpless. But do not get too carried away in that of which you are trying to achieve. Take some time to stop and think of what is most important."

"Hai, Sensei. I will," Leo replied, bowing his head, awaiting his cue to leave. What he heard next was not what he had expected.

"All in all, do not forget to remember us, my son."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? It only takes a minute to click that button and review, so please do so! I'd like to get some feedback on what I can do better!


	2. Remember To Come Back

**Author's Note:** Hiya guys and girls! Hows it hanging? *has stuff thrown at me* Ow ow ow ow ow! Okay, okay, I haven't updated in forever, but please! If you kill me, you'll never know how it ends!!! *still has stuff pelted at me* OW OW OW!! Alright, I deserve the hate right now. I didn't mean to keep you all waiting, and there really is no excuse for it, so I hope you all can forgive me. At LEAST long enough to read the chapter!

Um... I really don't know spanish... I, uh, I used a translation thing on the web to help me with it, but it might turn out wrong. Just a warning and I'm really sorry if you guys can't understand it. ^^; Annnnd... I'm pretty sure that you can tell which is thought, speak, and in the letters.

If not:

-"speach"

-**'thought'**

-3rd person

-_letters_.

Got it? Good!

Besides that, I hope you all enjoy this, and I shall talk to you all later!

**Disclaimer:** Do I LOOK like I own them? Seriously? ...Yes?! Why thank you! ^^ But in all truth, no I don't.

----

**Chapter 2: Remember To Come Back**

**----**

The bushes rustled restlessly as a shadow, dark and silent as the night itself, moved softly through the foliage. Its feet pounded quietly on the jungle floor, jogging in the direction of a nearby village. As it neared the clearing of which he knew to be the markings of civilization, the dark being slowed down his pace; coming to a complete halt at the edge of the forest.

Pushing the leaves away from his face, Leonardo peered out into the bustling of the small market. Men and women in their 30s and over called out into the crowd, proclaiming of what produce and things that they had in stock. The leaf-green terrapin looked past the merchants, past the sellers, past the young children that ran and laughed without a care in the world down the dirt road. There; the stand there. His goal. He needed to get over there; preferably _without_ being seen. Reaching backwards with both hands, Leo grabbed the edge of his hood and raised it up to rest on his head. He pulled it forward one last time, so that it completely covered his face in darkness, before moving off to the side.

**-x-x-x-x-**

A dark tanned woman nodded off as she waved a good bye to her client, "¡Gracias! ¡Tenga un día maravilloso!" The woman smiled to herself as she heard the return call of departure. Replacing a braid of shoulder length black hair to its original spot, she turned around and was about to call the newest employee, Enrico, about her break when she heard a familiar voice speak from behind her, "Hola Sonia. ¿Cómo son usted hoy?"

She couldn't help but give a startled gasp as she turned towards the voice, "Leonardo! ¿Dios bueno, boy, do you try to scare me of my remaining years?" She tried to give him an annoyed glare but she could already feel a smile betray her. She never could stay angry at the young soul; no matter how mysterious and aloof the other was. The woman then heard a gentle chuckle from the young man.

"Perdón, Sonia. I never meant to startle you," the young voice murmured; the sound deep and battle-worn. She never had to see him in body to know that he bore many scars, "I was just wondering if you had any mail for me."

"Is that the only reason you come to see me, Leonardo? To ask if I have any new notices for you?" the blind woman asked, sounding hurt. But the twinkle she knew that was in her unseeing brown eyes told of the teasing tone she had.

"Of course not. I also come here to make sure you do not get lonely."

"Gracias, my boy. You make an old woman feel so very important," Sonia smiled at him deeply before calling over her shoulder, "Enrico! ¿Había una carta marcada para Leonardo esta mañana?" An echoing, "¡Sí! Quinto cupboard de la izquierda," followed; drifting out from the back of the stand. Placing her hand along the shelf and feeling along the cupboards for an envelope, she continued talking to the young man, "A bold one, you are. Smart also. You must make your father so very proud."

She heard a sad sigh as he answered half heartedly, "I sure hope so, Sonia."

Clicking her tongue in impatience, the older woman frowned as she searched, "My poor boy, what would make him think on the other hand? I have only met you for five months and you seem to be a son that any proud father would like."

She knew she had embarrassed him at this point as he stuttered with his response, "G-Gracias, Señorita Gonnez."

Grabbing what she assumed to be the letter that he had asked of, she turned to him and smiled a motherly smile, "Do not worry, mi niño. A parent can never really hate one or any of their children; I am sure you make your father muy orgulloso."

"I just wish it was that simple," his voice whispered softly back, telling of the frown that painted his facial features, "He sent me here to become a better..." his voice hitched for a moment, as if not knowing how to word what came out next, "...a better leader for my brothers; at least that is what he said. But I still do not have an idea as to what I could learn here that could be an attribute to our life back home."

Sonia just laughed gently as she leaned closer to him, "Ah, las preocupaciones del joven. Forever entwining and yet never the realization that it is enough."

"What do you mean, Sonia?"

"Leonardo, I have never met your father, but I have to believe that he did this for a true reason. As for a better leader for your brothers, it is not as if you are going to war. Remember that you are only a child, although you are reaching the end of that. If you worry about your brothers and work yourself so much as you have told me in the past, maybe he sent you here to find yourself, as a human, instead of being just one sided in life and 'battle'. After all, all good 'leaders' have to be themselves before they can become what destiny truly holds in their paths. You and your brothers are not always going to be together or in the same area; your father might have sent you here so you can become one with your true self, know and get to understand yourself as a separate person, not a member of a team. Therefore, be able to work better with your brothers."

Sonia could practically hear the gears moving and cranking in the young man's head; she could feel the understanding that was flowing between the two. With a final smile, the elderly woman placed the yellowed package in his hands and folded his fingers over them; taking a slight notice to the cool yet un-surprisingly smoothed and calloused fingers. She felt him flinch at the contact and let go of his hands, "Preocupación no, joven. You shall find the meaning to what you seek. I know it. Although, it may not be here precisely. Now, vaya! Answer those letters and hurry back, bien?"

**-x-x-x-x-**

Sighing to himself, Leonardo jumped down into the small clearing that led to his temporary 'home'. He placed the package and his food-laden backpack on a log by his feet, and stretched his arms over his head. He felt his back straighten as much as it could within his shell, and felt the slightly relaxed breath leave his lips as he glanced around him.

There was a knee-deep pond over on his left, water trickling into it from a path between the trees. He knew that it was just one of the ending destinations of a river made by a nearby waterfall. That was how he had accidentally fallen across his new camp. The cave on his right was deep and held numerous rooms. It wasn't the worst place he had lived, he had figured after he had tidied up a place in one of the rooms, and it certainly was a bit cleaner since when he found it. The hand-made fire pit beside him was his only way of cooking food; blackened logs from a long since smouldering flame still remained. He had also grabbed a nearby log to use as a chair, and pushed it closer to the fire. But his mind wasn't on what he could do further to the place; no, it was on something else.

Ever since he had left the village market, Sonia's words echoed through his mind. They tortured and confused him, twisting his mind in many different directions. He wanted to believe his father, wanted to do him proud, but he had absolutely no idea on how to accomplish his goal. And Sonia… hell, Sonia's words of being 'one with himself' just confused him even more.

_**Be a better leader...**_

_**Find out who you are...**_

But that was the problem. He didn't know who he was. Well, he knew _what_ he was, and he sort of knew _who_ he was; or... at least what others thought of him.

To the world, he was Leonardo; 'The Perfect Student', 'The Perfectionist', 'Protector Of His Family', 'Student Of Ninjitsu', 'Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass', 'Fearless Leader', 'Splinter Jr.', 'Teacher's Pet'. All names that had held equal reins of both respect, liking and even resent; but he didn't feel that they showed who he truly was. Leo would admit that he was not perfect, was not fearless, and was not just a soldier of the martial arts. He had thoughts, feelings, dreams, emotions, and hopes; but those had to be squashed down when he was younger so he could protect his family. They had turned him into what he was today, and for that reason alone was why he would willingly do any more sacrifices to make sure they stayed safe; even if they hated him in the end for it.

But what was it that he was supposed to do? He knew that he was something else, something _more_ then what they called him... but he couldn't figure out what.

He was also the one that was smothered daily with responsibility which was hovering over his head like a vulture; ready to strike at the first sign of death, or in his case, defeat.

God, he felt so guilty for leaving them. For _abandoning_ them. Leonardo knew that his father's health was not at its peak, and it was already hard on the old rat's body to get up and train with them for morning exercises. It was also not as if his brothers didn't have enough problems of their own. Donnie was going berserk trying to fix everything before the worst of the season came; they could already feel the chill in the air. Mikey was probably going off the wall in boredom and trying to help Don with Master Splinter. All that was left was Raph… oh god, the hothead was probably having a hard time dealing with his anger; and now that the leadership position was suddenly pushed onto Donnie, he must be giving purple clad turtle a run-for-his-money right about now. With the sudden and violent arrival of winter in New York, he was probably also wondering how their family would get through it alive. Leo could tell from earlier letters that he had received that it was getting harder to live in the lair with the snowy season coming.

Groaning to himself, the eldest looked over at the paper package that still sat from where he had placed it. It seemed to call to him, encouraging him to open and look through its contents. As he stared at it, Leo started to hear and see his brothers in his mind; Mike's hyper encouragement, Donnie's shy but smiling nod, and Raph's casual shrug.

A grumbling shook him out of his thoughts. He probably should get to work on his dinner; it was nearing evening and he didn't like to keep his camp lit up for too long in the forest, it would act too much like a beacon for anyone who happened across it; and he just knew that it would be worse at night.

'But…' the terrapin thought as he quickly picked up the object, '…it wouldn't hurt to hear what the others are up to…'

**-x-x-x-x-**

His name…

That writing…

_God,_ how he missed it.

Blue clad terrapin stared down at the aged paper package, totally stuck on the writing on the top. It probably would look silly, he thought; just staring down at the lettering on the cover. But he hadn't seen his family in five months and he was just amazed by how he had taken advantage of it before.

The young ninja sat with his shell leaning against the trunk of a huge mossy tree. The roar of the nearby waterfall echoed in his ears; a light mist tumbled around the base where waterfall and 7-foot deep pond met at the bottom. Shaking his head, Leo slowly opened the package and pulled out a postcard. He laughed at the Statue of Liberty on the cover as he turned it over and began to read.

_Yo Fearless,_

_How's it goin' down there? Bet it's a helluva lot warmer then here. God, winter's just started and I can already feel the chills in my bones, ya know? Freakin' nature..._

_So... things have been alright here, I guess. Master Splinter's forbid us from goin' topside, so I'm goin' stir crazy. Guess you'd call it normal, huh? Heh heh, Mike's wishin' you were back; he thinks that you bein' here stopped me from pummelin' him too much... he's probably right, now that I think of it._

_But seriously, bro, everybody is wishin' you'd come back soon. Yeah, we know Master Splinter told ya to stay down there for at least 6 months, but it's hard to not hear that daily lecture ya give me. At least ya only got one more month, right? Hopefully you've found out what ya had to, so you can come home. Maybe with ya back, Splinter will let us out on patrols again._

_Write back, ok? Hurry yer ass up and get home. We miss ya, Leo._

_-Raph_

Leonardo chuckled. 'Poor Raph...' he thought as he placed the card at his side in the grass and reached in the envelope to grab another; this one with a picture of Central Park buried in snow.

_Hey Leo,_

_I wonder what sort of sights and geographical landmarks are in your part right now. Have you seen anything interesting lately? You mentioned in your last letter about a waterfall formation that was near your camp; can you figure out how tall it is? Or perhaps the species of animals that live around it? I heard that there are some interesting species of insects and reptiles down in Central America... but of course whenever I bring up the subject, Raph rushes away from the room. I seriously think that his bug problem has gotten worse from that time with Bishop's mutants. Of course Mikey's milking it up for all it's worth... and later comes crawling into the med-lab with black eyes and bruises. That turtle will never learn, I swear._

_As you probably know, it's winter time around here now, so I've been keeping busy. Although, I haven't had to fix the toaster or microwave recently (ha ha ha). I'm just pulling your leg there, bro. Raph's new attitude has wrecked its fair share of furniture already... and it's just the beginning of the season! I'm not sure how much longer we can go without going topside for new equipment._

_Oh, and thank you for sending those herbs! Your friend, Sonia, was completely right about the one; it really helped Sensei's immune system. Those, with those herbal teas of his, are really doing wonders for his health. Looks like your learning some pretty helpful and interesting things down there, huh? I wish I could be there with you; I can just imagine all the new medical theories and facts you're learning!_

_All in all, however, I do miss you, Leo. We all do. It's getting a bit hard on us all to not have you here; I really have no idea how you dealt with all this responsibility and worry. It's quite amazing that you never broke! But please, Leo, we want you to come home soon. Yes, I agree that it's important to learn new techniques for our battles and such, but... I don't know... just... we're really looking forward to having our big bro home with us again._

_Write again soon. I miss you Leo._

_-Donatello_

Blue wearing ninja grinned as he read his genius' brother's letter. Of course it would be like Donnie to think of all the science related stuff when his older brother was absent. But he had managed to mention that the Leadership role was taking its tole on him; and Leonardo couldn't help but worry for Donatello's health as he thought about it. He knew that before he had left, Donnie had barely slept and taken care of himself as it was. With his new position and responsibility, it made the eldest turtle wince slightly as he thought of it, and thought it probably be the best for Don that Sensei had limited the family's outings.

Placing the card with the other one at his side, Leo pulled out and read three more letters.

One, in a fancy cursive writing, was easily April's. She spoke of how the shop was going, and how she was trying to limit Casey's vigilante runs. But it seemed to prove more difficult then she had originally thought. She also mentioned that she and the dark-haired man were now sharing an apartment above the 2nd Time Around store. April ended the card off with _'I really hope you come home soon, Leo. I miss you.'_

Casey was the author of the next one. He spoke of how he missed going out and bashing Purple Dragon heads with the four of them. He then assured Leo's worried mind that he hadn't gone on any hard-core vigilante hunts since the blue terrapin's brothers had been restricted from the surface world. Their human friend then spoke of how well he and April's relationship was going on, although there were some problems. It ended off on Casey wishing oldest turtle luck with his _'spiritual learning and stuff'._

The third letter contained the carefully placed out words of his Sensei. The elderly rat spoke of how everything was going in the lair. He noticed how his master confided that it was particularly odd in the lair without the eldest there; no more arguments between oldest brothers, no more slamming of doors. Yet the loud ruckus between red and orange banded terrapins had grown to a startling magnitude to which the father of the boys had not thought possible. Master Splinter was still sure that Raphael had ignored his word of the three of them being 'grounded' to the lair and had snuck out many times, yet the ninjitsu master was puzzled how he had done so without the rat knowing. He then thanked Leonardo for the special herbs that he had sent, noting that he had not felt as good as he did now for a long time. The Father figure then ended his letter with a reassuring, _'I am positive that you will do me proud, my son. Just be patient, the answers will come to you when the fates have decided to do so... and, when you are ready. Good luck, Leonardo; and come home safe.'_

Sighing, Leo placed his father's frail letter onto the growing pile by his leg. Again, there was that, 'You will find what you need, just be patient,' thing that had bugged him since he had left. Trying to think of what it could mean, he stared out across pond, watching the dark, glass like water swirl and flow somewhat calmly down the river into the jungle.

A slight breeze brushed past leaf-green skin and caused the mutant to shiver, feeling goose bumps rise up along his arms. Leonardo tilted brown eyes upwards, squinting to see past the dense foliage of the trees. A mix of pink and orange streaks, like that of a painter's easel, shone brightly through the gaps before slowly turning a dark purple. Young ninja's stomach growled, reminding him that he had yet to eat anything.

Gathering the letters he had received into his arms, teenaged terrapin hoisted himself up and carefully made his way through the trail back to camp.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Orange flames danced. Sparks flew up and rebelled against its boundaries, trying to get a taste of the world around it. The logs crackled and snapped under the intense heat. A lone stick protruded through the flaming barrier and prodded against the ambers and such at the bottom. The fire hissed and snapped up the length of the wood, snarling as its prey was taken back away from the fortress before returning to its feast below; the bright animal emerging and roaring in satisfaction, growing in height a few centimetres so that the darkened face of the one observer was lit up and shone a darker green then that of its normal shade.

Leonardo poked at the fire again, ignoring the flames licking and tasting the branch he held. The pond glimmered as the light danced off the surface of the cool water, the low sounds of crickets and frogs echoing and singing to one another in the distance. There was a splash and ripples ran among the top in rings, signalling the attempt of a fish trying to catch one of the water bugs. But the noises were not that out of the ordinary, so the blue banded terrapin continued to ignore it. The tan backpack at his side was lighter now that he had eaten a small portion of its contents. His brown eyes were glazed over as he replayed scenes of his past within his mind.

_**Meeting April and Casey...**_

_**Almost joining forces with Oroku Saki...**_

_**Ambushed by the Elite...**_

_**Breaking out of jail with his brothers...**_

_**His match against the so-called Ultimate Ninja...**_

_**Fighting beside Usagi and Gen...**_

_**Karai's final decision...**_

_**His anger that had turned inwards...**_

_**The Ancient One's words of wisdom...**_

_**His family's final defeat of their toughest Arch-Rival...**_

_**Mikey's hurt face as he ran from the news at his departure...**_

_**Don's shocked gaze as he remained silent...**_

_**Raph's locked jaw, the aura of betrayal radiating from him...**_

Lost within the memoirs, the young ninja forgot to keep an eye on his fire. He was awoken by the growing heat near his face, brown eyes widening unexpectedly.

"Hey!"

Oldest brother jumped up suddenly, still holding the burnt stick. The fire clung to its kill, eating up the body towards green fist. Leonardo waved it and back-pedalled on his feet, spilling the contents of his backpack; the letters from the package he had received tumbling into the grass. The bright flame fell with the wood as it was dropped quickly back into the body of the fire. It grumbled in delight of food; ignoring the turtle who was trying to calm his breathing.

Blue-clad ninja's eyebrows creased downwards as he watched the demise of the branch; watching the flames twist and twirl in a dance of eternal life. It rose and fell, grew and shrunk, living and dying every moment; reminding the oldest brother of the words of his sensei.

_**"The flickering flame of a candle is like that of one's life. It too has an end, has a peak of which it shines brighter than most; yet is fragile as that of a thread. It can be taken away as quickly and suddenly as life can. For this we should be grateful that our time, like that of the fire, has not yet smothered nor burnt out."**_

The eighteen year old sighed heavily as he tore his brown eyes from the flickering sight to the mess that he had caused. Grumbling to himself, the turtle squat down and started to gather his belongings before the leaping ambers engulfed them as well. When picking up the yellow package, however, he felt a slight weight within the object. A leaf-green hand shoved its way into the opening, fingers clutching thick paper at the bottom, and pulled. What emerged in the brother's grip was a thick card, tied together by blue string. Familiar penmanship on the cover was looped into the letters of his name, making the name of his most energetic and optimistic brother come to mind.

_**Michelangelo...**_

Guilt washed over older terrapin as shaking hands fumbled on untying the thread, eventually ripping open the envelope and forcing heavy laden card from its home. The cover flipped to the side, revealing some glossy fronted photos. Blinking, Leo lightly traced a finger across the top of one, which had caught their home in the spirit of the nearing holiday. Holly and garland hung from all sides of the lair, drenching the usual empty building in that of a vision that made Leonardo's stomach churn in uneasiness. He flipped to the next picture, one of the smartest brother in the middle of taking a sip from his coffee. His light brown eyes were widened in surprise and slight curiosity at the sight of the camera. The next photo showed their sensei deep in meditation, yet there was a slight smile on his lips.

The one after that showed Raph chasing after Mikey; Leo could almost hear the youngest's hysterical screaming laughter as the red-banded Raphael raged after him, an evil glint in those golden eyes.

Casey and April were in the next one; Casey hugging the woman gently around the waist and laughing as he held up a peace sign as April rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's childishness.

A bright red Santa hat with a snow white pom-pom sat on top of Mikey's head as he hugged both brothers around the neck; a pair of antlers on Raph's own head, his usual frown tipped upwards as he tried to pry the arm off his neck; Donnie blushing wildly under a green and red elf hat with matching peach ears as he weakly grinned into the camera.

Klunk was sprawled on top of a heap of shiny garland that was in front of an electric fireplace.

The last one caught Leo's heart the most however. The final photo showed his entire family, surrounding their sensei's armchair. Splinter sat on said chair and grinned easily into the camera, having his youngest sons kneeling at his feet and the silky ginger cat sitting proudly on his lap. His second oldest held his traditional smirk on his face, two fingers popping up behind the orange ninja's head in a sort of bunny ears. Casey stood behind the chair, hands gripping the back of it. April, on the other hand, stood on Splinter's left side, a gentle hand holding one of the rat's. They looked so happy...

Remembering the card that the pictures had come in, Leonardo set the pile by his side before snatching up, what looked to be at first glance, another postcard. Yet as the paper was studied at closer range, oldest turtle realised that it was in fact homemade. He felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards in a soft smile as brown eyes traced over the lines of New York, wondering how he had never noticed how well his younger brother's drawings had gotten over the years. The faded shades of the concrete jungle jutted and stood boldly into the sky, which by the looks of how it was shaded from dark to light, was probably drawn as the sunset. Blue banded ninja then sighed as he thought of his home as he opened the card and began to read.

_Hiya Big Bro!_

_How's the trees and heat down there? Donnie says that it must be so much warmer then it is here, hope ya don't get sunburned! Ha ha ha, do you think turtles can even get sunburned? Hmm, maybe I should ask Donnie... he might know._

_Things are not doing so well over here, Leo. I'm not sure if anybody's told you something else, they probably have to not worry you, but dude it's, like, totally different without you here. Donnie's so busy, what with Splinter's health and keeping this place up and running and his leadership thingy, he's not really getting all that much sleep. I hafta force him to come and eat sometimes. He's forgetting a whole bunch of things for himself while trying to make sure we're alright. He's reminding me of you most of the time. _

_Raph's a totally different story. He's got his issues too, like always, but he seems to be... I dunno, more resembling a grizzly bear then usual? And he sleeps a lot nowadays. For a turtle that doesn't go topside anymore and just stands around all day eating, sleeping, or growling he sure seems to be tired a lot. _

_Christmas is coming! Aw man, I can't wait! Seriously, it's like one of the only things keeping up my cheerfulness at the moment. I mean, a happy-go-lucky, handsome turtle like myself can only go so long before the damp moods of everyone else is overwhelming, right?_

_Uh... sorry for venting on ya there, bro. I... I just needed to get it off my chest for a moment._

_But I hope you like the pictures I sent you! Took me a whole two days of running from Raph to get that one of the three of us sent. He seems to think that since he can't go bashing in skulls, he might as well get some wrestling done. Ha ha ha, end sarcasm._

_Maybe these will remind ya to come back home. So don't forget, kay?_

_We love ya, bro._

_-Mikey_

----

**Author's Note:** Kay. Sooo... that's the second chapter! And the last one shall be up... when I get around to writing it. ^^;

Oh, and before I forget, thank you all who favourited, commented and put watch alerts on this story and me! It totally made me all happy and eager to write more for you, especially now that I know I'm doing SOMETHING right! So thank you all soooooo much!! *hugs*

But you know what's even better? ...comments, faves and watch alerts on the NEW chapter! 8D

Too much? Kay. XD Bye!


End file.
